PuBlIcItY!
by Ty the-half-wolf-demon28
Summary: The girls are expelled and the go to court and lose! What happens when they go to public school? includes books 1 through 6.
1. omg!

Publicity

Chaptar 1

A/N: I don't own any of these characters exept for a few :) But for sure, Massie, Alicia, Claire, Kristen, Dylan, Layne, etc. are NOT mine so chill out.

And sorry for all typos!

-----------------------------------------------------------

The clique was known for their publicity and their beauty. But, when they were expelled and they took off (Claire, to be more specific.) and were even BIGGER than before. But, what if the pretty committee had not been accepted in?

"Ugh!" Massie growled as she walked out of OCD. They had gone to their 'school court' and were banned from the school permantly. They had to stay 100 yards away from the steps of the school.

Kristen, Claire, and Dylan were sobbing, while Alicia and her famous lawyer father had been argueing.

"All that work!" Kristen cried between sobs. She had been writing that paper on life for almost 2 weeks. It had become book thick and over 300 pages.

Massie tried to think of somthing brilliant to say, but couldn't say anything.

"Why!" Dylan shook her fists at the sky over dramaticly.

Alicia was still yelling at her father and the rest of the crew cried their eyes out.

Massie wanted to cry, but she didn't want her mascara to run, so she let them be a pool on her lids, begging to drop to her shimmery cheeks.

Then, Alicia shouted at her father in spanish and he called over two drivers so that he didn't have to sit with sobbing girls.

The driver pulled up and let the girls in. They were exhausted from sobbing.

Massie presicely wiped away the pool-drop and didn't smear her perfect makeup.

-------------------------------------

TwO wEeKs LaTeR

-------------------------------------

"Kids!" Massie and Claire's mom's came over to the breakfast table. Claire knew they had been walking in there because of their clacking heels, but she guessed Massie didn't notice since that was totally normal to her.

It was Sunday and Massie really didn't want to be bothered.

"What?" Claire and Massie said at the same time. "App-" Claire was about to yell until Massie put her index finger to her lips. "That fraise is so D2M." She said and Claire felt warm pickly heat under her arms.

"You are going to P.O.S!" The moms jumped up and down like they won a free car.

"What's that?" They both asked.

"Prier Ofska School!" The mom's both cheered.

"WHAT!" Massie and Claire yelled. "THAT'S PUBLIC SCHOOL!" Massie yelled.

"Yes, but we thought this would be a good experiance for you both." The mom's said with cheery little smiles that made Massie's broken heart flop.

"No way! You can't do this!" Massie screamed, hopping up from the table.

"Yes we can, because if you don't you will be sent to an all girls military school." Their mom's said in less enthusiasm.

"MILITARY SCHOOL!" Now, Claire hopped up from the table.

"Yes. Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan have to do the same. We talked to their parents." They said flattly.

"I HATE YOU!" Massie and Claire said at the same time and they ran upstairs to Massie's Ipad.

A/N- Good, huh? Sorry, but this is my first clique book and i havnt finished ALL of the clique's 6th book, but i hav one last chaptar to go! PLEASE REVIEW because thats what keeps me going!


	2. just live with it

Chaptar 2

"You'll Just Have To Live With It"

A/N- Just to warn u i don't even read the top where it says the time and place, so get over it. I just read the book. I want to thank you for those that reviewed!

---

Massie and Claire sat on her white bed and cried their eyes out. They had been sobbing for nearly 20 minutes, when Claire said, "It can't be that bad right?"

Claire heard the stories and didn't want her lunch stolen. She was already in with the 'in' crowd and now she would have to start all over again. What about Cam? Would he find someone else, since POS was even farther away from Briarwood? Claire shook the thought from her mind and wiped her cheeks.

Massie looked up and her head snapped to Claire's face in an instant. "What are you talking about! This is bloody hell!" Her head whipped back into her pillow and she cried even harder.

Claire thought about it for a second. Wasn't she the only one who could survive a public school? Wasn't she the one that had the experience? Couldn't SHE be queen bee? It was very possible. She could grasp this oppurtunity and let it soar. She knew more than all of them combined knew.

Claire instantly stopped crying and felt good about it.

"Hey, I have to go call Cam. I don't want to bore you up here." Claire didn't wait for an answer, and ran down the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------

MoNdAy MoRnInG... fIrSt DaY oF sChOoL

--------------------------------------------------

"Please, Isacc!" Massie pleaded. She didn't want to break down in tears, because her mascara would run.

"Ms. Block, I have specific orders to take you to POS. I was even paid extra to not stop."

Claire was impressed that Mr. Block would be so worried about them escaping.

Massie, Claire, Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan all sat on the edge of their leather seats; seat belts all unfastened, hoping Isacc would stop and they could get away.

"PLEASE!" Kristen's voice was desprate and was in a screechy pitch.

"GIRLS! BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS OR WE'LL GET THERE FASTER!" Isacc warned.

They all knew that that ment not stopping for smoothies, so they kept their mouths shut and buckled their seat belts.

All of their outfits were gorgeus.

Massie wore a dark brown cami with a light blue Juicy Couture jacket . She wore her low-cut Guess? jeans, cute brown Steve Madden shoes,

and of coarse her charm bracelet .

Alicia wore Ralph Lauren heels , Ralph Lauren low cut jeans , Ralph Lauren camisole , and Bebe Kimono Cardigan over it.

Dylan wore a mini 7 skirt , A Juicy Couture T-shirt , and wedge heels (custom made) .

Claire borrowed a Juicy Couture shirt and Jeans from Massie, and wore her Keds.

Kristen wore a green halter , some of Alicia's 7 jeans , and green wedges.

They walked onto the steps of POS. It's bricks were old and looked worn. The door and windows despretely needed new paint.

"I think it should be called Piece Of Shit." Massie scoffed, while everyone laughed histerically at her cleverness.

"More like Pretty Old School." Alicia wasn't joking.

They walked in and went to the counciling office. They sat in green wheelie chairs and an old woman, with thinning hair, looked up from under her glasses.

"Ah. The new prep school transfers." She said like they didn't know how to properly speak or hear, so she could cuss them out and they would just stare. They had much more than she expected.

"Yeah." Massie leaned back and crossed her arms like a thug on TV and her arm jingled from the massive bracelet.

"Here are your schedules." Her wrinkling hand gave them all schedules.

_1st: French_

_2nd: English_

_3rd: Math_

_4th: Social studies_

_5th:Lunch _

_6th:Science_

_7th:Chorus_

Claire, Massie, and Alicia all had the same exact schedules. Unfortuantly, Kristen and Dylan had different schedules on totally other teams.

"NOOO!" Dylan and Kristen yelled at the shocked counciler.

"Sorry, ladies. You'll just have to live with it." And she turned around and filed her papers.


End file.
